


Series of Sam/Dean Drabbles

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal





	1. Admit defeat, never!

Teeth biting, hands grabbing, nails scraping! Angry Sex is one thing but revenge sex is a whole other kettle of fish and fuck me but they're both gonna end up hurting after this.

When'll they learn that one upping each other isn't actually conducive to a fabulous relationship?

It's hard enough being in love with your brother, add in the fact that both of them hate admitting defeat...

It's a wonder neither of them have ended up in the emergency room over it!

"Next time you're pissed, don't try dance floor fucking the nearest..."

" _I'm sorry_. You pushed, **I pulled!"**


	2. Bite Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days you gotta take the loss.

There are two things Dean Winchester doesn't do well; Play with others and share his toys.

He's grinding his teeth so hard he's either gonna break skin or chip a molar.

Sam's not best pleased with his brother and that means his brother has to endure a night of watching that perfect pert denim clad ass grind up against some no neck idiot in the middle of some nasty sticky dance floor.

Dean _knows_ stepping in will earn him hate sex that'll break bones and shred clothing, but he can't take it anymore!

" **Sam. _Home_. Now.** "

Sam - One. Dean - Fuck'All!


	3. Absolutely Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all it takes is a wiggle and a smile.

Sam's wiping the fog of sleep from his puffy eyes when he stumbles through the Bunker's kitchen doorway only to be met with a sight that'll keep him smiling on days where grins are thin on the ground.

Dean's wearing nothing but a _Kiss The Chef_ apron and a smile. Wiggling his very bare ass to the all pervading thrumming beat of, "Absolutely Me", by Caro Emerald, using a spatula as a microphone and the frying pan as a mirror to check out his **obvious** hotness.

Fuck slimy monsters and black eyed demons, Sam's day is completely and utterly made!


	4. Wrong Turn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect sex is a MYTH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for kalliel who loves 'imperfect sex' ;)

Sam leans into his brother's rough touch, purring as he nuzzles into the crook of Dean's neck, "PHUCK! DAT 'URTS! BASHDARD!"

Eyes rattling in his skull, Dean feels the first droplets of blood landing fat and wet against his bare chest and realises he's managed to crack his brother's nose in a fit of misdirected passion, "Shit man, sorry, are you..."

Sammy's eyes are already purpling as he cups his face and gurgles, "If y'u aks me if 'm oka' 'll k'ck ya phuckin' 'ss!"

"Not exactly what I had in mind when I got the box of tissues out!"


	5. Kiss This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in the life of a non-movie star couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gross boy behaviour ;)

The rancid scent of his brother's stale whisky and left over pizza morning breath ghosts across Sam's cheek as his nose wrinkles, "De...seriously, go brush your teeth!"

Dean chuckles, slides from beneath the covers and pads towards the bathroom, wiggling his bare ass as he goes, "Oh come on _baby_ , it's not all movie morning sex and perfectly quaffed hair ya know!"

Sam rolls his eyes and burrows into the sheets, "Get back to me once you've washed the green gunk out the corners of your eyes!"

Dean's muffled reply floats through the half shut bathroom door, "You love it!"


End file.
